The specific aims of this activity are to: provide foundational general purpose equipment for five newly hired faculty members: attract minority recipients of the PhD, DVM, MD and PharmD degrees to research careers in medicinal chemistry, pharmacology/toxicology, environmental toxicology, clinical pharmacy, public health and pharmaceutics; and increase faculty productivity and competitiveness. These aims will be achieved through the provision of general purpose equipment for newly hired faculty members in pharmacology/toxicology, medicinal chemistry, public health, environmental toxicology, pharmaceutics and clinical pharmacy. Minority scientists with doctoral degrees in the health sciences will be recruited and hired as research associates in the pharmaceutical sciences in two-year intervals. Faculty members with extramural support and a productive research track record will compete for a research associate who will provide additional expertise to assist with an ongoing research proje ct. Each research associate wfll be integrated synergistically into the research program which will strengthen appreciably the College's ability to become more competitive in securing extramural funding in biomedical research.